Let Them Talk
by Morgana-le-Fai
Summary: One-Shot Song fic. Inspired by Hugh Laurie's: Let Them Talk.  They love each other most of all, who cares what others think.  Brotherly Love?  Family bonds blurred. Rated K plus  but borders on being T due to Strongly Implied Fai/Yuui Twincest Themes. R&R


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Or the lyrics of the amazing song by Hugh Laurie.**

**A/N: Although I don't have any claim to anything apart from the plot... _I do own a fantastic cookie recipe! _... err.. no it isn't mentioned in this... does that matter? :/**

**No I shan't disclose my tasty recipe... yet... BUT I shall give cookies for reviews... hehe.**

Code:

Fai's Thoughts

_Lyrics_

* * *

><p><em>"Let Them Talk" Hugh Laurie<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Fai's view has always been...<strong>

_Just let them talk,  
>If they want to?<br>Talk don't bother me._

They all talk about us anyway, the strange twins... the disowned orphans.

We were always close. When we were put into foster care we stuck together, took care of each other since no one else did...

Nobody wanted us, our own mother and father gave us away.

Maybe we disgusted them even as infants? We can't remember so we'll never know.

Our foster parents never really understood our bond, never accepted us once they knew just how _close_ we really were. Still are...

We never used to hide it much... but they found it immoral and discouraged us. Not that it _stopped_ us from bonding; it just help us to understand that we should hide our affections more. If only for their sakes...

It never _really_ changed our views though...

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna keep on till the whole wide world knows,<br>That I really love you, I really love you so._

It's true, I don't care what others think. My brother's opinion is the only one that matters, but Yuui does care about how people judge us currently and so for him I ease off in public. It doesn't stop me showing him affection but it does prevent me holding hands constantly and showering my twin with kisses as we walk along a pathway.

* * *

><p><em>And let them whisper for they know not -<br>What's between you and I  
>I'm gonna keep on, I'm gonna on loving you,<br>Till the day that I die!_

Some people have guessed that we are more than just close siblings. We politely decline dates and dances and over the years the girls, and guys, have backed off. They started rumours but we continue just the same. No eyes for anyone but each other.

* * *

><p><em>They tried to break up our romance,<br>They didn't stand a chance._

At many times, the school has had the audacity to offer us counselling. We shook off the offer. We are happy together there is nothing wrong with either of us.

* * *

><p><em>We have the kind of love that so strong,<em>

_We'd be together from now on!_

We have been together since birth, Yuui and I. I love him, and he loves me. That's all that matters.

* * *

><p><strong>It's All Work for Yuui...<strong>

_They say that gossip comes from the devil's workshop,  
>And only true love can make it stop!<em>

He tries to stop the rumours but that just encourages them. I tell him to stop questioning them. It is not what matters after all. What mattters is our love is true. Some may spread rumours about us but we have both got good jobs now. At the same school. We are still together...

**It's All Play for Fai...**

_I'm gonna keep on, I'm gonna on loving you!  
>Till the day that I die!<em>

I tease him constantly, I have fun with everyone but with him it means much more, he knows it is my way of showing I care for him.

We need not find someone to marry, we are soul mates, as many twins are.

We know each others thoughts, views, desires... We know we love each other. We will be together forever.

* * *

><p><strong>We are perfectly balanced together...<strong>

_Oh they're envious, of everything that we do.  
>But I wanna say it's wonderful -<br>When you love someone,  
>and that someone, and that someone really loves you.<em>

I know deep down others envy what we have. They hate the fact that we are soul mates - since birth. May people spend their entire lives searching for their one true love... We are very lucky. We both know this.

A_nd that someone, and that someone really loves you!_

"I love you, Yuui." I tell him that every morning during breakfast.

_And that someone, and that someone really loves you!_

"I love you, Fai" he tells me every night as we sit down to dinner.

_-__Yeah-  
>And that someone yeah that someone really loves you!<em>

* * *

><p>We are both truly happy. No-one can prevent us being who we are. We wouldn't change this for the world. They may say its immoral to be together, but it feels so right and so perfect. To be apart would be the immoral thing to be... so <em>just let them talk if they want to...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

**Please tell me what you think. Reviews are great and are a good source of encouragement which is a vital food source for writers of fanfiction. So please leave me something to munch on.**

**Love you all for reading this.**

**I will be posting another song fic soon. Probably Kuro/Fai next... I'll keep you posted.**


End file.
